


And the Loss of Loneliness

by brahe



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flynn-centric, Introspection, The Library, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He isn't used to there being others in the Library."</p>
<p>Flynn thinks about his life as Librarian now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Loss of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I will get these characters down. I'm getting closer with each fic! And maybe one day I'll write something that's longer than like two paragraphs. Ah, well. Here's some introspective thoughts on Flynn Carsen in the time period of the show.
> 
> Please excuse the terrible summary and title.

He isn't used to there being others in the Library. He’s become so used to working alone, living alone,  _being_  alone, that it feels strange. There’s people now who care where he goes and whether or not he returns. He has three charges now, and he feels a little like Judson. He worries about them, more than they’ll ever know, and he loves each of them more than he thought he could. They’re more than a team, now, they’re a family.

The Library is back and safe, and it feels more like a home than it ever has. He finds some of the LITs' things on various places: Cassandra’s sweaters laying around over the backs of couches; Jake’s books on art and mythology wide open on side tables and chairs; Ezekiel’s half-finished electronics projects scattered across the floor in nooks and corners. They've adjusted so well to this, himself included, and he couldn't be prouder. They are each a part of him, separate and unique and so very brilliant.

And then there’s Eve. She’s a godsend, beautiful and fierce. She reminds him how to be human, how to talk to and interact with people. He thinks back to when they first met and he's so glad she stayed, because she's become something he can't live without. She's a rock for him and for his trainees, the glue to their mess of crazy.

He still goes out on is own, but it’s coming back, coming  _home_ , that he looks forward to most. Cassandra is always the first to greet him, ambushing him with a hug and a thousand questions about his trip. Ezekiel nods to him from across the room, and Jake will put a hand on his shoulder briefly when he walks by. Eve watches from the back of the room, a gentle smile on her face. They meet in the middle, like they always do.

"Welcome back, Librarian," she'll say.

"It's good to be home," he'll agree, and then he kisses her. She'll melt into him a little, glad he's back alive, and he loves the feeling.

And when the clippings book interrupts them with something new and urgent, Eve will grab his hand and pull him out the Back Door and into the fray, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
